


Et protégez-nous du mal

by Nadirha



Series: War has no winners [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_100_mots, Drabble, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Superstition
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly a toujours fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour protéger les siens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et protégez-nous du mal

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Molly Weasley  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** "superstition", sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 08/05/2008

Dans un monde essentiellement magique, nulle croyance ne pouvait être écartée. C'était du moins la conviction de Molly. Et tant pis si d'aucuns jugeaient que cela confinait à la superstition.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait voulu avoir sept enfants, nombre fondamentalement puissant qui les préserverait en tant que fratrie.

C'est pour cela aussi qu'elle s'était conformée à la coutume de la famille Weasley voulant que chaque enfant soit placé sous la protection d'un patron d'ascendance royale.

Mais à présent, agenouillée devant la tombe de Fred, elle se demande ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de plus pour conjurer le mauvais sort.


End file.
